<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treasure by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786648">Treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Pirate, Boys in Skirts, Captain Kim Hongjoong, Childhood Friends, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin as a face claim, I'm Bad At Tagging, Might turn into a series, My First AO3 Post, Pirates, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Why Did I Write This?, except eden, he's like in his mid-fourties in this fic, just read to understand i guess, so this is not a Hyunjin x ATEEZ fic, they're all in their late twenties, well...kinda sorta?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>new summary will be up soon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>um so I know I said I was rewriting this already, but I am once again rewriting it mainly because I accidentally threw away the notebook that I had this story outlined in. I also would like to add some other kpop idols I stan and make their characters more included with the story. And finally, I came up with a better back story for Jisung and Hongjoong which would make much more sense as to how they know one another and it explains what Jisung is way better. I'll post again when I'm done with chapter three which may be soon since I'm already writing chapter two. thank you for putting up with me and my third time rewriting this please be patient a little longer 🙏🏽</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>